


Human Aspect

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: The Helping Hands Initiative [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Disabled Character, Engineering, Go Baby Go, Prosthetics, Shameless plug for FIRST Robotics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: A short letter from a young girl to Tony Stark at some undetermined time after Age of Ultron. Mostly just an excuse for me to talk about FIRST robotics.





	Human Aspect

**Author's Note:**

> For any middle or high schoolers reading this who are interested in engineering, business, code, CAD, and so much more, please check out FIRST robotics. I know it's cliche, but it changed my life. 
> 
> For anyone of any age interested in engineering and helping kids, the Go Baby Go project is a great way to do it. Please check it out if you're interested. https://health.oregonstate.edu/gobabygo
> 
> FRC team number is made up.

Dear Tony Stark,  
My name is Abigail Akindele of FRC team 9999 in New York City. Before the incident, I wanted to be a pilot. Then I lost my right arm in the Chitauri Invasion. It didn't ruin my life. Well, it did for a little while, but I got better. You can probably understand that. I couldn't really play basketball anymore, but by that time I'd already fallen behind enough in terms of height that it wasn't going to be a viable option for much longer anyway. I joined my school robotics team instead, and managed to modify my prosthesis to be able to hold a wrench and a soldering iron so I could be useful. But I haven’t been able to make one that gives me enough control to actually drive the robot well enough for matches. And I think that’s where you come in. I don’t care so much about myself, as I’ve managed to make a decent life for myself, but for other amputees. One of the tenets of FIRST is helping the community. My team has been working on this Go Baby Go project, which provides kids with low cost modified electric kid cars instead of expensive electric wheelchairs. As important as I think this is, it’s obviously a little meager for Stark Industries. With the Iron Man suit and Winter Soldier arm technology, you could help a lot of people. I can attest to how much a lifelike limb could help people. I can imagine how you felt after Sokovia, and I think if you want to start making up for it, this would be a good place to start. Money can’t fix everything, but engineering with a cause can.  
Thanks for taking the time to read this,  
Abigail Akindele


End file.
